Something Pretty
by tutorgirl25
Summary: They have always ruled Tree Hill, ever since they were kids, and their lives seem perfect. But things are not always how they seem, are they? Please read and review!


The alarm went off, awaking the boy from his dreams and he sat up, realizing it was Monday morning…

The alarm went off, awaking the boy from his dreams and he sat up, realizing it was Monday morning….and he hated Monday mornings. He shut off his alarm and stood up, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn as he walked groggily to the kitchen, and got a cup of coffee, before heading back upstairs to get ready for school. After his shower, he put on his khaki pants and white collared shirt, before tying the navy blue tie around his neck. He looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his wet, shaggy brown hair, messing it up a little. He was the kind of boy who, at seventeen, knew he was cute…but not just how cute he was. 6'1'', shaggy brown hair, and big blue eyes. He was the star of the basketball team and built like no one else on the team, and he didn't even try to look this way, he was just gorgeous, and every girl knew it.

He grabbed his coffee, which was now cold, and walked down the long marble staircase and walked into the kitchen, where a beautiful girl was standing at the toaster, waiting for her bagel.

The girl was absolutely stunning. She had light brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and halfway down her back, and he curled slightly. Also, like the boy, she had big blue eyes. Her 5'8'', 110 lb. frame attracted all of the boys. Her navy blue skirt was rolled at the waist twice, and she had on a white collared shirt and navy stockings, with black JimmyChoo flats.

Parker and Kaylie Scott ruled Tree Hill Academy, their elite private school, as well as Tree Hill, and everyone knew it. Parker and Kaylie are cousins and best friends. They grew up living next door to each other their whole lives. Yea, they keep some things from each other, but they basically know everything about one another.

"Good morning." Kaylie was always happy in the morning, even Monday mornings, and Parker never knew how she did it.

Parker responded with a small nod as the bagels in the toaster popped and she buttered one and handed it to her cousin.

"So, what'd you and Bridget do last night?" Kaylie asked Parker. Bridget is Kaylie's other best friend, and Parker's girlfriend since 8th grade.

"Nothing much." Parker responded, still not awake even with his second cup of coffee.

"Good morning you two." Parker looked up to see his Mom and Dad, both dressed and ready for work, walking down the stairs.

"Morning." Both kids responded in unison.

Parker's mom gave him a kiss on the forehead, and sat down at the counter. His dad walked to the coffee pot and got himself a cup of coffee.

Haley and Nathan Scott have been married for 25 years and have two boys, Jamie is 24 and in California studying to become a doctor, and then there's Parker, who they had when Jamie was 7. Haley has been a teacher since she finished college; she's still working at Tree Hill High where she and Nathan went to school. Nathan, who played in the NBA for a few years, is now working as a social worker.

After a few minutes of chit-chat, Kaylie stood up "Let's go Park, we're gonna be late."

Parker stood up and the kids said goodbye to Haley and Nathan before getting in Parker's BMW and heading to school.

"So, how'd it really go last night?" Kaylie asked after the pulled out of the driveway, knowing that before Parker wasn't telling the truth.

Parker shrugged "It's just weird now, after what happened it's just hard to get back to the way things were."

"And it's gonna be even harder if you two don't stop thinking about what happened and just get on with the relationship." Kaylie told Parker.

"Like you've been in a relationship for more then a few weeks." Parker said, half joking, half serious.

"Ha ha. Very funny. It's not my fault there's just so many boys I don't know what to do." Kaylie said with a mischievous smile, before it faded "But that might be getting old."

"What?" Parker asked again, even though he heard her the first time.

"You heard me. After what happened with you and Brig, you got back together, and you love her still, and you're soul mates.. And, I know it sounds cliché, but it kinda shows that it's possible."

"What is?"

"True love." Kaylie answered with a sigh "Finding someone who cares about you for you, not for what you look like."

"Kaylie Scott, I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth." Parker smiled "But I think you're right. You deserve someone like that Kay."

Kaylie smiled at her cousin as they pulled up to school, next to all the other over 50,000 cars. They grabbed their books and headed into school and to their lockers. Since the lockers were alphabetical, and always were, Kaylie and Parker were always next to each other, and Bridget wasn't far down.

"Hey Brig." Kaylie squealed at her best friend, hugging her quickly so she didn't drop all her books.

"Hey." Bridget said quietly.

Kaylie looked at her best friend, and it wasn't her. Bridget was never upset, and usually even more bubbly then Kaylie, which was hard for many people to believe "What's wrong?" Kaylie asked, concerned.

"I can't do it." Bridget said quietly, looking over Kaylie's shoulder suspiciously.

"Do what?" Kaylie asked, unsure of what her friend was talking about.

Bridget took a deep breath and looked at Kaylie, she had small tears in her eyes "Parker. I just can't do it anymore."


End file.
